


Linen and Silk

by Solovei



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Class Differences, Fixing up old fics, Guild Life, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pre-Canon, drabble length, homo elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucciola visits a place he does not often see anymore - the Guild's servant quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linen and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://mezamero.deviantart.com/art/Bathing-198850252) amazing fanart.  
> Originally written in August 2012.

Lord Dio’s bath chamber was much less luxurious than the Maestro’s, but Lucciola remembered it as being very clean, full of straight lines and efficient surfaces. He would never think to make use of it himself of course, but once in a while Dio would grab hold of his arm - one hand on the wrist and one on the shoulder, just as the sparring teacher had shown them - and pull him in anyway. After the initial shock, Lucciola always marveled at his strength - he was one year older than his master, yet in that lithe body was a force much powerful than his own. When they sparred he would almost always lose, and not simply because he had to respect the difference in their social status. 

The last time Lucciola found himself suddenly soaking wet, Dio laughed as usual, holding his sides. “My lord is becoming more and more adept by the day,” he said, wiping the water from his eyes. “You’re just too slow, Lucciola~!” the silver-haired boy exclaimed before turning around. “Wash my back for me? I like how you do it...” 

After the bath was finished, Lucciola left his young master at the breakfast table and went to the servants’ quarters to change his wet clothes. At the entrance to the compound, he paused for a moment, hesitating at the doorstep. Two girls whom he knew to belong to the Maestro eyed him suspiciously. Further away, a boy his own age who worked in the kitchen sneered at him as Lucciola made his way to his bunk, and the small closet beside it. The bed was little-used, and he had few belongings to store - he knew this wasn’t a safe place for his real treasures, which he kept on his person at all times, tucked into his sash or sleeves. His hand brushed the rough linens as he walked past it, like a memory from childhood. He had not slept here since he was given to Lord Dio, who had demanded that Lucciola have a bed in his own room. 

“Well if it isn’t Lucciola, Master Dio’s little lapdog” he heard from behind, and froze. Soon, other voices joined in. “It must be nice, being treated so well~” “Has he made use of your other talents yet, Lucciola? I bet he will soon...” “What was it that you said you were? _Friends?_ Don’t make me laugh.” “Maestro Delphine will get rid of you soon anyway!” 

He said nothing in response, though he wanted to say a lot of things. Quickly, he looked around the room but saw no sign of his brother. _Dammit. If only Cicada were here,_ he found himself thinking. The man terrified him yes, but he terrified everyone else too. They would never dare say a word against Lucciola if Cicada sat in the corner polishing his blade. He knew their hearts harbored jealousy for him, as the favored one of the young lord. They wanted to be where he was, to be given food from the table, to be allowed into the private rooms of the nobility. But they didn’t understand... nobody understood what he and Dio shared. Soon the malicious choir became too much. He clutched his clean robe in his hand, feeling his knuckles turn white. How many of them were there? He could take them… He could-- But... if he came back covered in bruises, Lord Dio would ask what happened, and he would be sad and think himself responsible. Lucciola could not allow him to think that their friendship caused him difficulty. Not ever. 

When he re-appeared in the dining hall, Dio was finishing his meal, head tilted back to gulp First Water from a tall crystalline glass. “There you are, Lucciola! Lets go flying today, I want to show you this turn I learned last week” He said excitedly when he spotted him. Lucciola allowed himself a small smile.


End file.
